


Watashi no Subete

by Sanctioned_Chaos



Category: Naruto
Genre: About the Lack of Uke Minato, Also can I just formally complain, But like there isn't, Do you see this preciousness, F/M, Guyssszzz, I need more uke minato fics, I sorry - Freeform, It's just alluded to, Its so strange, Join me in the Dark Side, Kushina and Sakumo are only mentioned, Kushina does not, M/M, Minato lives, Read, Review, Seme Hatake Kakashi, There's no porn, This is so messed up tho, Uke NamiKaze Minato, We have Obikin Porn, What Have I Done, for real, fr tho, halp, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctioned_Chaos/pseuds/Sanctioned_Chaos
Summary: Set in a world where the Sage of the Six Paths gave Naruto his father back. Because it's his birthday and he did just save the world. And Minato isn't gonna go off himself to be with Kushina when he knows she would want him to stay and be happy. But also, Kakashi be making moves on formerly-deceased Lord Fourth. Which he may or may not appreciate. One-shot....Fair Warning, this is not what you think it is(?). Or at the very least, it is not what I thought it was gonna be. But I mean, what else can I expect when I forced my non-flowing mind to write it in an attempt to fill Archive with one more Bottom!Minato fic(even if there is no smut)?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I did guys. I meant this to be one thing and it became another. It's supposed to be sweet and fluffy but I think it sounds really ominous instead(?). Um, this is kind of an AU because I'm fairly sure I didn't get their ages right or the series of events right. Basically I was bull-shitting my cute butt off. I'mma apologize ahead of time for offending anyone who is strictly a linear-non-au reader. I'm lazy and have a slow computer(although I love it nonetheless) so I didn't want to type out all my questions about the timeline of Naruto. Also gonna apologize for the few bits of random japanese. I wanted to use Japanese. I advise looking up any unfamiliar words because I like thinking about you guys' expressions when you find out what they mean. It'd be nice if you could review and comment your reactions but, I won't be too hopeful.
> 
> Disclaimer: No characters, settings(which is hilarious cause my lazy self didn't specify any), and/or seemingly familiar plot-lines do not belong to the author, nor does she receive any form of monetary profit from them. This shouldn't sound familiar to any Kakashi/Minato fics that I know of, but if it does, inform me so I may bestow credit where credit is due. 
> 
> Anything written inside parenthesis and is italicized, are Kakashi's thoughts/what he may or may not mean to say. They're kinda what make this seem so unintentionally ominous. And they're also what make it hard to follow(at least I think so).

“I haven’t been twelve for some time, Sensei.” Kakashi murmured lowly, dark gaze holding Minato’s bright blue, slightly alarmed, one.

 

_(You don’t know, but that doesn’t mean you never will. Just give in. Stop fighting. You never have to fight against me.)_

 

“You’ll always be my student.” He doesn’t hesitate to fire back.

 

Minato hadn’t seen the silver-haired ninja as a child for a long while, even when he was a newly minted Jounin. He wishes that he could have, but it would have been the greatest disrespect to ignore the pain and suffering Kakashi had endured, to ignore everything that he had accomplished, no matter how blood-stained it all was. He’d had to grow up far earlier than Minato would have liked. Still. What he was proposing to do… It was an idea the Fourth had never conjured, much less entertained.

 

“I think you’ll find, in matters concerning these, I’ve long surpassed you, Minato-san.”

 

_(Let me show you. Let me show you, Sensei. How much I’ve learned.)_

 

He barely resisted the urge to cover his ears and hum away the intimate detail. What Kakashi got up to in the silence of the night, was information that was his alone to possess. Minato prefered not to know about the particulars of the younger’s sex life. He’s so lost in his own attempts to ignore his former student’s implications, that Minato doesn’t register the speedily-decreasing feet of space between them until the sensations of warm fingertips press against his downturned face. How Jiraiya-sensei would scold him for letting his guard down so easily.

 

The blonde snaps his meandering gaze up, up into what he knows will be Kakashi’s face(he’d gotten so tall in the years Minato’s been dead), probably only inches away. He’s right about that last part, Kakashi is only inches away, but what he sees is different from what he’d expected. The silver-haired ninja’s gaze is no longer as heavy as before. Brown eyes had softened exponentially, almost as if in… adoration? Minato opens his mouth to speak, lips forming the syllables to a question newly concocted by his inquisitive mind, but there’s a finger on his bottom lip now. It’s a light pressure, barely there, however calloused skin against pink plumpness(Kushina had pointed out more than once how jealous she was of them), is a stark difference to the nothing that used to press there but seconds before.

 

Kakashi isn’t looking at him anymore, lone uncovered eye glazed over in memory. But Minato doesn’t speak despite the opportunity, has barely the state of mind to breathe he’s so confused. This man was his student for Kami’s sake! Not to mention Minato himself was dead for sixteen years until only recently. And Kakashi still had the bruises to show for the battle they’d barely survived.

 

“I think…” The still-healing ninja began, snapping Minato away from his thoughts once again.

 

“I think you had me confused for a while, Sensei. In the time before your death, that is.”

 

 _(I wish I could have told you. I wish I had known_ _what_ _to tell you.)_

 

“What do you mean?” He manages to ask.

 

“I was happy for you and Kushina-san. You were always smiling with her, and the two of you had a baby on the way, but- but I didn’t see you as a father figure.”

 

_(You’ll never know how hard I forced myself to be happy. I won’t let you. You don’t need to break anymore. Not for me. Not for anyone.)_

 

That shook Minato out of his stupor.

 

“Of course not. I didn’t want you to.” He spoke this tenderly, whispering it to the man a mere breath away.

 

“No one could ever replace Sakumo.”

 

He may not have seen Kakashi as a child for as long as he would have liked, but during that short time after the death of the White Fang, a child was what he most certainly perceived. Memories of holding the boy, even when all he was was silent, coursed through the blonde’s mind. Kakashi hadn’t cried, even at nine he was so infinitely strong, stubborn. He might have handled it differently than the norm, but it was an act borne out of a desire for control. Whatever cracks that formed in his facade were swiftly sealed shut, sheer determination to exemplify the perfect ninja ‘fixing’ the broken parts of his soul. It was an act that continued to remain until the deaths of Obito and Rin. Then, _then_ , the tears had come. And through it all, Minato held him. And when the Yellow Flash of the Leaf came home with a small, crumpled form in his arms, setting it(him) down on the bed in the spare bedroom, he was bone-tired and heartbroken. His mind was lost to self-deprecation because he couldn’t even save two of his young (Kami they were too young) charges, and Kushina had held _him_ , rubbed soothing motions into his back and shoulders until sleep took him.

 

She was amazing. She was lost to him.

 

But that was besides the point.

 

“I could have never expected you to consider me as another father.”

 

“But… I could have never expected you to consider me as a prospective lover either.”

 

The statement has Kakashi focusing on him again, something Minato isn’t sure he prefers.

 

“I don’t see you as a lover either. Never did.”

 

_(It’s not enough. Not for you.)_

 

He’s even more confused now.

 

“Then why do I keep reading all your actions as sexual advances Kakashi-kun?” Minato asks because he doesn’t know.

 

If his former student wasn’t trying to bed him, then what exactly was he doing? And just how sloppy had Minato gotten that he didn’t see that clearly?

 

“It’s too common, too simple.” Kakashi answers like that explains everything.

 

( **_It’s not enough_ ** _.)_

 

Minato tilts his head in uncertainty.

 

“I’ve had many lovers in the past, Sensei. And every one of them was not you.”

 

 _(_ **_Never could be_ ** _.)_

 

Understanding continues to elude him.

 

“‘Lover’ is far too ordinary a term for describing what you mean to me.”

 

( **_You are everything but ordinary_ ** _.)_

 

It’s at this point that Minato begins seriously considering knocking the younger man over the head for all the confusion he’s causing. If this were an anime, there would be a visible tick mark somewhere in the area of his forehead. Scratch that, there would be several.

 

“For Minato-sensei, I think ‘Subete no Mono’ is more accurate.”

 

_(But only barely. To Kakashi, his teacher still seems to go above and beyond even that.)_

 

Oh. _Oh_.

 

He was really serious about this wasn’t he? Little Hatake Kakashi was completely serious about propositioning his several-years-older sensei.

 

“I’m completely serious, yes, but I do believe you’re only a year older now, if even that.”

_(I’m old enough to prove how good I’ve gotten. Old enough to make you forget everything else.)_

 

Damn his traitorous mouth.

 

“Sensei, should you really be cursing like that in front of your kouhai?”

 

_(Let me show you how to do something else with that mouth of yours.)_

 

He really did go to hit Kakashi over the head this time, but the other ninja only grabbed his wrist before he could make contact. And his expression had changed again. Where soft mirth once resided, promises of mischief and a red and brown gaze now remained.

 

“And Sensei? I haven’t been ‘little Kakashi’ in a while either.”

 

_(It won’t hurt. I could never hurt you. But Sensei, please stop underestimating me.)_

 

Minato had no idea just how traitorous his mouth really was.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope that wasn't too bad a read right? Okay, who are we kidding, it was probably horrendous. What's even more horrendous is that I have classwork to do which I am going to continue to put off even though I have a test that is hilariously close. Ayyyy, I totally love my procrastination skills. They benefit me so much in life. Forgive the author for any grammar/spelling mistakes made, she is lazy and self-deprecating so she has the lecturing covered. Scathing reviews hurt her feelings, so lets maybe not do that 'kay? See you when I see you, lovelies <3


End file.
